


when the snow fell

by howmanyraindropsareintheocean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, daily life, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyraindropsareintheocean/pseuds/howmanyraindropsareintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john murphy and bellamy blake's relationship documented through murphy's journal entries</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the snow fell

_14th August_

you are lying next to me in our bed right now bell, its times like this that I really fucking cherish. the sun is coming in a such an angle right now that the light is dancing on your skin making it look golden. I’m tracing your freckles, like tiny constellations littered across your back

 

_17th August_

we took a walk to our favourite milkshake bar today, we had the usual, banana for me and honeycomb for you. I made you laugh so hard that milk squirted out of your nose. we went to that retro comic shop afterwards, I got some x-men issues and we sat on a park bench and took turns reading out loud doing stupid voices for the characters

 

_23rd August_

we went on a nature trail walk today, the guide who was showing our group around had such a nasally voice and you couldn’t help but crack up when I did impressions. I took pictures of some cool flowers, you said you wanted them printed everywhere

 

_28th August_

feeding the ducks at the pond today was fun, although I didn’t admit that to you, I teased you and called it boring. but nothing I could do with you would be boring really bell. our competition was to see who could make the funniest name for them. I called them all little fuckers, you called them sir quacks a lot. i let you win

 

_1st September_

i made pancakes for breakfast today, your face lit up when I brought you through a huge stack topped with maple syrup and strawberries. there was a crow outside of our bedroom window flapping about uselessly, I said it looked so emo, you said it reminded you of me. usually you aren't supposed to go swimming in colder months, but we are such rule breakers. we went to an indoor pool just up the road from our apartment, and when you came out of the changing rooms I swear my heart stopped. how did I? an inept lanky pale excuse of a human get an actual god to be my boyfriend. we play fought in the pool, admittedly I got way too serious

 

_13th September_

the weather was so shitty today, I insisted that I wanted to go out and splash in puddles, you opted for pizza and cuddles. how could I resist. damn your fucking puppy dog eyes bell. we had an x-files marathon and I found myself watching you more than I was watching the screen, you were mouthing the lines at some points as they spoke, I coughed and called you a fucking nerd, the outcome was a pillow to the face for me

 

_17h September_

lets be honest I procrastinate like fuck, but I finally got the pictures from our nature walk last month printed out. the highlight for me was a picture that you had taken which I hadn't seen where I am crouched in a field of daisies flipping off the nasally voiced guide. we framed it

 

_20th September_

today wasn't the best. we went out shopping to the new multi-storey mall that's just opened and one of the lifts had gotten delayed and stuck whilst we were in it. there was a middle aged asian women holding a baby and an elderly man stuck with us. I had a panic attack, you did your best to calm me down but it was fucking awful. they got us out after 15 minutes and I was sick twice. there were medical officers at the sight and they checked me over to make sure I wasn't going to faint. you kept your arm around me the entire walk home, how you keep so strong i will never know

 

_25th September_

we packed up the car really early this morning to go to a firework show a couple miles outta town. bellamy said he would drive because apparently I get 'too excited listening to music and might crash the car" yeah fucking right.. okay so maybe I danced a bit. we screamed bohemian rhapsody together driving down the highway, and then bell put on barbie girl and made me sing all of her parts, that's going to the grave with me. when night came we put lots of blankets on the car bonnet and cracked out some beers, having you lying next to me holding my hand, tracing patterns on my knuckles was the best. i could hear your smile when you spoke, the colours of the fireworks in the sky looked like one of your watercolour paintings. i wish we could have this forever

 

_30th September_

we took a trip to the museum today. there was this exhibit that I said looked like a sad crushed frog, I heard a snobby rich say that I must have been talking about myself, you swiftly removed me from the situation before things got messy. not messier than that 'modern art' though

 

_6th October_

there was a drive in movie today, back to the future. we stocked up on snacks, you insisted on grabbing some healthy food, I insisted on how about no. you played with my hair absent minded whilst we watched the film, I felt so sick

 

_9th October_

we had a heated debate about which holiday nightmare before christmas swayed towards more over breakfast today. you blasted the soundtrack and sung along as you did some painting. the face you make when you concentrate is the cutest shit ever bell. I kept trying to snap a picture but you would notice me before I got it and do what can only be described as a blue steel pose. disgusting. whilst you where making coffee in the kitchen I went full bond mode and bundled myself up under the blankets and pillows on the couch, camera at the ready. lets just say I got the photo. point to the ~~murphster,~~ I'm never writing that again

 

_19th October_

we went for a walk today, the sound of the leaves crunching underfoot as we ploughed through the essence of autumn. you picked some wilting daisies and put them in my hair, I pretended I was going to crush them. I told you that you could take your hat off, but you were too worried. we went to a tiny coffee place that was tucked away between a drugstore and an old bookshop. the place smelled like old people, but like a nice old people smell, like your gran baking cookies. we went into the bookshop too, you picked up a tattered copy of watership down, I opted for the shrek colouring book.

 

_24th October_

the big day was here, time to decide on our couples costume for halloween. very vital decisions had to be made. we went round thrift stores for inspiration. I got into an argument with a girl in one of the stores because there was no way that she was getting the last princess magic crown. one disapproving look from her mother however meant that the little bitch swaggered out of the store with the crown bought and bagged. me and bell tried on lots of hats, wigs and scarves. i caught him staring at himself in the mirror whist wearing a choppy brown wig and it made me want to cry. this year we settled on han and leia, good god the things I did for him

 

_31st October_

 we twisted the longest bits of my hair into buns on either side of my head, and I was wearing white bedsheets as the dress, I even let you put a little makeup on me, I drew the line at lipstick though, I didn't want a magic red crayon staining my face. you looked hot as han. the amount of weird looks we got from teenagers whilst trick or treating was hilarious. at one of the houses this women's baby started crying and I was trying to tell her that I wasn't even dressed as something scary, she closed the door, not before giving bell a large handful of candy though. we watched nightmare before christmas when we got home and munched our candy. you agreed that we could watch it again at christmas, debate settled. when we were going to sleep I whispered 'i love you' and you replied 'I know'

 

_5th November_

i could never get tired of holding your hand. it makes me feel so special. we went out today, bad move. i told you that the inside of my mouth was cold and that maybe you could heat it up by kissing me, so I don't get frostbite of course, purely health based concerns.

 

_7th November_

 we were both woken up today by our neighbour across the hall asking if we wanted a dog. spur of the moment but you got so excited and I had to admit it would be fun. her dog spot, very original, had given birth to a litter of 6 and we were given what looked like the runt of the pack. we named him lil duggy and we would love him like a son, he was almost a month old. we went out to the pet store down the street and picked him up bedding, food, and chew toys. i bought a minion purely because i wanted to see my son destroy it. when you carried him home bell and he snuggled into your chest, I've never seen anything more perfect. a little family, all mine

 

_10th November_

its midnight and I'm scared bell. I want every moment to be perfect for you, I want to remember everything. I love you so much

 

_14th November_

the weather was dismail once again today so we decided to what any normal adult couple would do. build a mother fucking pillow fort, I let you know straight off the bat if we were going to do this it wasn't gonna be some half assed attempt, we were gonna go big or go home, and since we were already home. when we finished it took up the entire living room, you said the way I had placed furniture made it look like jenga. you strung fairy lights across the top like a canopy and there were so many blankets inside. we had to put down dog treats in a line in order to coax duggy inside but once we did he wouldn't leave, we stayed in the fort the whole day. the password was murphy rules

 

_18th November_

we took duggy to a dog park today, he had a such a good time frolicking with all his buddies, fuck he has more friends than me. your face was all rosy because of the cold, you said jack frost was nipping at your nose, I said that jack frost can back the fuck away from my man

 

_20th November_

you had to go for a checkup at the hospital today, you didn't need to stay in overnight which was great news as I had dinner plans. I took you out to the restaurant where we had our first date that night. you got all dressed up bell and fuck you looked like art. I couldn't stop staring at you over dinner, it was like I was trying to burn an image of you on the inside of my eyelids. the way your eyes crinkled when you smiled, or the noise you made when you snorted with laughter, the way you tapped along to the music playing and the way you looked at me like I was the only thing in the world. the same way that I looked at you 

 

_27th November_

you slept most of today bell. curled up on the couch with duggy, an abundance of pillows around you both. the hazy light from the fireplace was lighting up your face, you looked so content

 

_3rd December_

bellamy blake passed away in his sleep when the snow fell

 

 

_4th January_

we didn't watch nightmare before christmas together on christmas morning, I didn't get to see your smile when you opened up the photo album I'd been making you. I fucking hate cancer bell. I want you back. duggy misses you. may we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry, that might have been a shock to the system, but basically bellamy was diagnosed before the journal entries started and this was one of murphys ways of dealing with it, writing things down, documenting memories so he didn't forget them. sorry bell. sorry murph


End file.
